strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:Olaf Grimtooth, Your Time Has Come 1
This is the first half of mission 6 in the Path of War, in Stronghold 2. Introduction After making the furious Olaf retreat and the defeat of the treacherous Edwin's armies, Steele and his fellows move to Edwin's homeland to remove him. By luck, Olaf with his army's remnants sets up a settlement nearby, making a grand possibility for Steele to kill two birds with one stone. Sir William insists Matthew to stay there, while Sir Grey falls back rather than fight. Your task is completing 3 quests: control 6 estates (including your castle), kill Olaf and decimate Edwin. It does not matter in which order you complete them, as you can expect different, but unimportant variety of outcomes. The setting up You start off with 500 gold and a reliable stock of wood, stone and weapons. Trade is limited to raw materials, wheat, hops and beer, so gold will be hard to gain. Building options are also limited somewhat, but you'll have everything you'll need. To compensate a bit, a handful of archers and spearmen is also ready at your disposal. Build the stockpile, some apple farms, sawpits, a fletcher and 2 quarries with their oxen. Use the market, the barracks, armoury and treasury as well. With your remaining stone, start sealing your settlement off, but leave a gap to lure enemy berserkers and spearmen there. Block the hole with your spearmen and station your archers on the barracks' roof. Build hovels accordingly to population. Build a falconer and a filth pit to deal with negative effects. As wood comes in, start developing bread production. Three wheat farms, a mill and 6-8 bakeries will do. Build a third quarry with its ox. Eventually lay down a lord's kitchen, with a pig farm and two fishponds. Complete the walls (buy stone for faster build) and build a small gatehouse to have an entrance. Add a second, then a third fletcher to maximize bow production. Dealing with Olaf If you have never faced Olaf in Kingmaker before, you should be aware that he only uses berserkers and axe throwers, and creates a wooden enclosure around his manor house. He does start off with some of them and horse archers (although they're just idling about), but will create more over time. He does not build a treasury or armory and poleturner's workshops (which he does in Kingmaker), and also creates several war hound cages just like in Kingmaker. To kill Olaf, grab at least 50-60 archers, build an Engineer's Guild and Siege Camp and create 10-15 catapults. Use the archers to kill any axe throwers on the walls, while you direct half of the catapults on his mercenary post (he will keep building it in the same spot) and direct the other half to kill the idle starting units, as horse archers have a fairly high range and damage output. Use your archers once most of the units in the western wing are killed on Olaf until he dies. Once Olaf dies, you control his estate. In addition, you can now create crossbowmen (along with tanner's workshops and fletchers now being able to make crossbows), mercenary post (can only recruit pictish boat warriors, outlaws and thieves), and some extra buildings. Unfortunately, crime now begins to spread in your estate. As a result, you can now use all castle service buildings minus the apothecary. Controlling 6 estates This is actually a very easy task to complete. With Olaf's estate under your control, you only have to capture 4 other estates. Each estate is guarded by a small group of archers and spearmen, who will attack you on provocation. 20 archers and 20 spearmen will do the work for each estate, but if you use the terrain to your advantage, less troops are enough. More building options open up when you complete this quest. Killing Edwin Edwin has dug himself in a small peninsula with a weak defense. He has several crossbowmen along the defense line, backed up with numerous armed peasants and spearmen. Fortunately, you have an already established economy running on full speed. Continue recruiting archers until you get 80 of them. Bring some spearmen if you want as bodyguards. Approach the swamp and kill waiting armed peasants. You can level the walls, but you can also leave them. Either way, bring some catapults/laddermen. Trigger a section of rolling logs with some troops (preferrably laddermen), then send a second wave to push ladders against the walls. Rush your archers to scale the wall, then the gatehouse, lastly the tower. Kill every crossbowmen and ground troops that come nearby. Use your spearmen to protect the archers. Clear your way to the barracks and fire all you got at Edwin. At some point, he will surrender rather than let you kill him. Triggers depending on quests One quest - Olaf killed: '' When Olaf is killed, Edwin will have hired some thugs to stop you. These thugs are archers and spearmen with a few catapults and laddermen coming from a siege camp south from your castle. Since they need a long way to travel, you can eliminate the entire army on their way to your castle. ''One quest - 6 estates acquired: When this quest is completed, Edwin will get angry and release an even greater army at you. The process is the same as you did with the thugs. Edwin then ceases recruiting units, and his garrison will turn to patrolling buildings and guarding essential places. Two quests - Edwin killed, 6 estates acquired: When Edwin is killed first instead of Olaf, his estates become yours after a short time. Your keep is transferred to the peninsula and your former castle becomes a friendly castle estate. Olaf will taunt and send a huge army of berserkers, axe throwers and archers to siege you. You can hold off the invasion on the ground, but you can also use the initial layout to defend with. Any way, the force can be deflected with a huge army of spearmen and archers. From that point, you can order your friend to attack Olaf. He will attempt to siege Olaf with numerous spearmen and archers (with a small help from catapults). This is a great help and you should make full use of this option if you are low on troops. The aftermath The defeated Edwin in his castle promises Steele to do everything, just let him stay alive. Edwin goes as far as to kiss Steele's foot. Full with irritation, Steele throws away his idea to hang him up, then Edwin is put into the stocks. After that, Sir William comes to announce that Lord Barclay, Lady Seren and the Hawk are on their way with their own armies to reclaim this land. Steele makes Edwin's keep his own and starts building out his foothold on the small peninsula. Alternative strategy The mission can be played defensively, if you cannot contain the enemies in the very beginning. You should still seal off your property quite early, as the raiding berserkers (later axe throwers) and spearmen can overwhelm your developing industry very quickly. Build the economy progressively as stated above, as you will need honour, gold and troops to fend off upcoming attacks (siege tent attacks if given enough time). Lookout towers filled with archers, a few rolling logs and defensive catapults will provide you a steady defense. Then, you can utilize a push strategy against Olaf and preferrably Edwin, if you choose to complete the quests in the suggested order. Category:Stronghold 2 Walkthroughs Category:SH2 Path of War